


stamina

by orphan_account



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, IT'S MORE FLUFFY HUMOUR TBH, IT'S NOT REALLY THAT BAD JUST EXPLICIT IN ITS DESCRIPTIONS, M/M, OK WAIT THESE TAGS ARE WAY TOO KINKY, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, don't get this the wrong way there's not much smut i promise, ok wait not really that much more like the tail end of it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: or in which Pole is needy (not an old man, thank you very much) and Miong can't keep up





	

**Author's Note:**

> first story in a while and it's smut. *gives self a pat on the back*

The silky hot spurt of seed in him makes him groan, and he uses his arms to push himself flush against softening dick to milk it all up until his hole is brimming with thick load.

“ _Oh_ , don’t move.” he growls, more to himself than to his lover above him, panting into sweaty skin as his vision blinks back into normalcy. “Miong– _nggh_ , stay _still_ –”

It takes about a minute for their breath to come back, shallow and hot, and when it does, Pole releases him, whining at a loss when, in one swift motion, Miong pulls out, a trail of white semen following his flaccid cock. Fluid leaks from his hole, pools on the damp sheets of their bed, and Pole hums in appreciation, shifts a bit to hear the satisfying _squealch_  of his used ass.

Lips kiss his pulse point. “Good?”

Pole laughs. “Yes,” he says, lifting a hand to run fingers through wet hair, pulling his lover in for a chaste kiss. 

It doesn’t stay chaste for long, however, and soon, Pole is dipping his tongue into the cavern of Miong’s mouth, licking against parting lips. His body thrums again with anticipation, his cock twitching with interest but before it could go any further, Miong pulls away and collapses on his side of the bed.

“I was joking you know,” he groans.

Pole frowns, confused. “About what?”

“About you going for so long?” Miong laughs, exhausted. He breathes out a huff, one of defeat and delighted disbelief, and he rolls on to his back, prodding at the fresh bruises appearing on his hips and his shoulders. “I take it back. You’re not an old man. Consider this my full apology.”

“That’s sweet, but I’d very much rather you fuck me.”

Miong laughs again, a giggle of mirth and, despite his love for the twinkling sound, it makes Pole’s frown deepen. “I’m not joking.”

Miong stops. Blinks. “Wait– really?”

A beat. Two.

Then, Miong groans and sits up.

“One last.” he says, taking in a deep breath as he inserts a finger up Pole’s ass with a roll of his eyes. “And then we go have dinner.”

 “Whatever you want.” he cooes, pulling his lover down to fit in his arms. “Just _move_.”

Miong does as he is told, and Pole grins.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/150575535515/stamina)


End file.
